Inner Thoughts
by PineappleAddict7
Summary: the usual- C/G. W/S. please r and r. (sorry bout the formatting.)
1. Grissom

Title: Inner Thoughts Author: PineappleAddict7 Summary: Just a little insomnia-induced piece I wrote. C/G, a little W/S. Disclaimer: Nothing is mine; Don't sue me, I don't have anything to give you.  
  
Inner Thoughts Chapter One- Grissom's POV  
  
I don't understand how people can lie, especially to themselves. Every day someone is cheating on his wife, someone is killing her husband, a kid is sneaking out of the house.  
But I'm guilty of it too. I don't know when it started, but I do know I feel this way now and I can't get rid of this feeling.  
I'm in love. I'm not happy-crazy in love; I'm ashamed. Not ashamed to love her but disappointed in myself whenever I talk to her. I'm sad that I don't have the courage to tell Catherine how I feel. I cant hide my feelings any longer.  
I'm not expecting a miracle. I know she's not going to proclaim her love for me, but maybe we can take it slow. Perhaps she can see me in a different light. If not, at least I have loved and lost- it's nothing new.  
"Catherine." I say, almost in a whisper.  
"Gil?" she replies  
"Feel like letting me buy you breakfast?" 


	2. Catherine

Inner Thoughts Chapter 2- Catherine's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it when he told me. Lord knows I've had the same things stored up in myself for too long, but obviously I thought I would never feel the same way, or I would have said something a long time ago. I guess this is what I get- lost time for waiting so long and bliss now that love's been declared- at least between the two of us. I can't get over the look he had on his face when I told him the feeling was mutual, although he did recover quickly from the shock, and promptly kissed me.  
We talked all that day. Well, among ~cough~ other things. And I know this is for real this time because we didn't simply jump into bed together. Gil and I are waiting for our wedding. That's right. I don't think either of us expected things to move this fast, if we expected anything at all. But it's what we decided, and I think it's going to work out just fine. 


	3. Nick

Inner Thoughts Chapter 3- Nick's POV  
  
"There's something about those two." I say to Warrick, as I stare not at my work, but at Catherine and Grissom.  
"They're the same as always, Stokes, get over it."  
"That's what's buggin' me, man."  
I can feel it; I just know. Lately they're in good moods. All the time. I've never seen someone, anyone like that.  
It's obvious, they've got to be in love. Or pretending to be in love. Or on some weird drug I want to get my hands on.  
Well, I'm happy for them. Whatever it is. I should ask them. I should.  
I have my opportunity. We are the only three in the break room. I sit across from them at the table, trying to look as casual as possible with my legs stretched out to me right, my elbows on the table.  
"So, uh, what's up with you guys lately? Ya'll in love or something?" trying to sound like I'm joking.  
"Nicky?" Catherine says.  
"Nicky??" Gris repeats. She gives him a look.  
"This is in the strictest confidence." 


	4. Sarah

Inner Thoughts Chapter 4- Sarah's POV  
  
It stung, just a little, when Grissom and Catherine told us all the good news. Judging by Nick's silence, he already knew. I'm a little hurt by the fact that I didn't know sooner, though the fact that I didn't pick up on it tells me that I didn't deserve to know sooner.  
I catch them a few days later, kissing. He really loves her. I think that's great, I really do. I wish I hadn't made a fool of myself hitting on him when he was in love with someone else.  
I'm really happy for them. It's not like I'm in love with him because I have someone else now. But I can't help thinking about how I might look in her place. Maybe it's the suddenness of it all. I don't know. That pang of jealousy is still there, but it's slowly going away. Really. 


	5. Warrick

Inner Thoughts Chapter 5- Warrick's POV  
  
The day is finally here. I am dancing at my friends' wedding with my beautiful wife Sarah in my arms. Nobody knows we're married yet, of course. There's been a little too much going around at the office anyway. But I have a feeling it wont be long. It will be horrible not having her as a work partner, but having her as a life partner is much, much better. I don't think id give it up for anything.  
Hum, hum hum, hummm. We dance to the rhythm. It feels so good to have her in my arms. I'm almost sorry we didn't have a wedding like this, with actual people there we knew. But we still have forever.  
"I love you," I whisper.  
"I love you," She mouths back and smiles widely at me before burying her face in my shirt and teasing me with her fingers under my suit jacket. Oh, man, I think, this is going to be a long night. They have the right idea- I wink at Catherine and Grissom as they sneak off, grinning mischievously.  
  
The End. PLEASPLEASEPLEASE review! This is my first CSI fic, so I want to know what ya'll think. I have an idea for a sequel of sorts, but I wont write it if nobody wants to read it. THANK YOU!!!! 


End file.
